Home is Where Your Spark is
by Prime627
Summary: Crystal has been saved from the Pits of Kaon and now she lives with the Autobots. Though she mourns her Steeljaw, she finds another mech who holds his servo open for her. Will she take it or will she forever mourn the dead? /Last part of Crystal's story that I'm going to write. On to something else! Ideas?


The war had begun and it did not leave room for the rescue mission Optimus Prime had planned to save a femme he once knew when she was a sparkling. He could not imagine how horrible she felt and he prayed that she was safe.

Ironhide brought in mechs and few femmes often, but none of them were familiar to the Prime and he began to lose hope that his femme had made it at all. He searched for her among the dead, finding nothing. His team assured him that if the femme was in fact Solus Prime, she would be hidden away and safe, but Optimus had his doubts.

He knew where to look for her, but he had too few warriors to go on a rescue mission. He could not risk a single life to get a femme that may or may not still be alive.

That was before they found the Wreckers.

"So, you're saying we are going to break into the Pits of Kaon and bring back a femme that may or may not be alive?" Wheeljack tipped his helm. "Do I have that right?"

"Yes. I will come with you. I know the femme. She is probably scared and she should recognise me." Optimus led them out of the base and started towards the Pits, praying to Primus that she was alive.

The stadiums was deserted as the Prime and his small rescue team made their way down to the arena, three bodies laying in the grit and Energon stains.

"Predacons," Seaspray announced. "Looks like they killed each other for Energon." He looked around, frowning.

"What is it, Seaspray?"

"There's three of them and they all have kill bites, so Pred number one attacked Pred number two and killed him, then Pred number three killed Pred number one... How did number three die if he also has a kill bite?"

"Maybe he got it and killed a mech while he died? They were Energon deprived. He would have done anything for a drink."

Seaspray shook his helm, doubtful. "I think he would be too weak to deliver the killing-"

"Over here!"

Optimus ran over to where Wheeljack had opened a door, revealing a pile of spoiled Energon cubes and another Predacon. "I know that armor!"

The Predacon turned its helm to see them, its optics narrowing as it roared. It charged them, snarling. Optimus backed up as the Predacon aimed its focus at him. It lunged at him, squealing when he struck its cheek. It laid on its side, watching him.

"Crystal, stop this at once," he growled, but the Predacon still stood and ran at him again. The Wreckers stood back to let Optimus deal with the angry Predacon. The Prime swatted Crystal aside, not flinching when she howled in pain. She whimpered and pressed her face into the ground when Optimus came close. "You listen to me now," he growled.

Seaspray watched as the Prime led the Predacon out of the stadium. The Wreckers and the Prime looked back at the Pits, but Crystal stared straight ahead.

_...we will get out of here and never look back..._

She howled in agony, tears filling her optics and she looked down at Optimus. The Prime touched her cheek and led her away. "Leave painful memories behind and start new ones."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crystal transformed back into her bipedal form with the help of Ratchet, the Autobot medic. She squirmed as he checked her over, but remained silent until he asked about her seal. "I refused every mech that desired it," she whispered. "I would do anything but allow a mech to claim me. I belong...belonged...to Steeljaw."

"I admire your strength," Ratchet said softly. He helped her down, then gave her an Energon cube. "Drink it before you power down for recharge. I want you drinking a healthy three cubes every day, okay?"

Her optics widened and Ratchet frowned softly. "By myself!?"

"Is...there a problem?"

Optimus stepped up behind her as he had watched her check-up. "She has been raised on sips of cubes. She shared her ration with three mechs before they died." He addressed her, touching her shoulder. "You are to do as Ratchet says. Drink what you can, but try to fit three cubes in every day. You will feel better and then we will discuss where your place is in the Autobots."

She nodded weakly, walking around the base as Optimus gave her a tour. She sipped her Energon and Optimus studied her as she walked. He stopped in front of the wash racks. "Take a shower. There will be no one with you. Everyone is either resting or on patrol."

"W-will you stand there? I don't want to be alone anymore. I'd feel safer if you were there."

His optics widened and he slowly nodded. "As you wish." He led her to a shower head, turning it on for her. She whimpered when he walked out of sight and the Prime slowly turned around and stood next to her as she directed.

He could not help himself as the femme stripped out of her armor. He stared at her, grunting when she reached for support. He took her arm, stabilizing her. "Are you sure you want me here with you?"

"I'm sure. I trust you. I don't know anyone else here and I'm scared." She looked up at him, hugging him as she purred weakly. "I missed you, Optimus."

He hugged back, her bare body pressed against his armor. He felt his panel warm and he seperated before the problem grew worse. "I missed you as well, Crystal. I am sorry I could not get to you and your...mate...earlier." He could not believe how hard it was to say the word "mate". He felt odd when he pictured her with a mate. Was he _jealous_!?"

"Don't worry about it," she sighed. She scrubbed at her body, purring softly. "He died knowing who he was." Her voice cracked and she looked away. "I miss him."

Optimus found he desperately needed to change the subject. "There are no empty quarters and several of us have mates, but I do not and I have a very unfortunately large berth. You could recharge there. I will work all night tonight."

She blinked up at him, starting to smile. "Are you inviting me to your berth?"

He pulled a smile for her. "This time it is me and not Ironhide," he purred. "Do you accept the invitation?"

"I do." She smiled broadly, turning the water off. "I will enjoy that. Pass me a towel?"

He fetched one off a nearby chair and he handed it to her, pausing when she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Crystal..."

"I thank you, Optimus," she whispered. She wrapped her body up and walked away, leaving the Prime to stand there and process what had just happened. He watched her go and he found the need to kiss her.

Could a Prime love a 'bot he had known when she was a sparkling? Could a Prime love at all? He walked to her side and led her to his quarters, sighing lovingly as he listened to her. He reached for her servo, but he felt the slap of reality when she jumped away from him.

"I am not ready yet," she said. Her voice quivered, but her optics told him she meant it. He ducked his helm, his spark hammering.

_She said 'yet'. I have a chance._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Optimus watched Crystal recharge in his berth. He had finished his work and he had a few moments before the sun rose and roused them. He slipped under the sheets, pressing his side against her back. He watched her roll over and cuddle into his armor.

"I love you, Steeljaw," she whispered. Her optics fluttered open, then closed again. A soft purr came from her and Optimus sighed softly, pressing his lips against her helm. She moved closer, placing her servo on his chest.

He looked up when Ratchet walked in and he remembered he gave the medic full access to his quarters. He grunted and stood up, waking Crystal in doing so.

"Oh, don't get up. I was just checking in on you two. I trust you to are getting along fine. Of course you know that we are not in a position to care for sparklings-"

Optimus' optics widened and he felt his faceplates warm. "We were not..."

"Don't try to cover it up, Optimus," Ratchet laughed. "I'm not mad. Just know that we will accept any sparkling you bring into the world. I'm a little disappointed that you-"

"We need to talk, Ratchet." The Prime grabbed the medic's arm and he tugged him into his office. "Crystal and I were not creating."

The medic looked him up and down, nodding slowly. "She seemed a little cuddly, so I just assumed it was because you two created."

"She mistook me for her mate," Optimus growled.

"Are you jealous of her dead mate, Prime?" Ratchet's optics widened and he fell into a giggling fit.

Optimus narrowed his optics as his cheekplates heated up. "I do not know what you are talking about," he said.

Ratchet patted his friend's shoulder strut, smiling up at him. "I am sure you don't. Have a good morning, Prime."

Crystal stood in the doorway, leaning against it. Ratchet nodded to her and she smiled back. "Prime, may I have a word with you or are you too busy getting flustered?"

"I am not flustered," he squeaked. He growled when he felt his whole body warm in embarrassment.

She giggled at him, hooking a finger to him. "Sure, Optimus." She sat on the berth and watched Optimus sit beside her. "Sounds like Ratchet expected you to create with me. I just want to remind you that I am still mourning my mate and I am no longer a pleasure drone. Thank you for letting me recharge with you last night, but I think I should recharge in the MedBay until time heals me." She got up and walked out, leaving Optimus on his berth alone with his thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Several years later...**_

Crystal woke up, stretching out in her new berth in the former storage room. She stood up and walked out into the hall. "Good morning, Ironhide. Any news?"

"The Decepticons are quiet and that's when we have to panic. Are you ready for battle training? I notice you are falling behind. I trust you understand that you have to actually shoot in battle training."

She shuddered, nodding weakly. "I know, but I do not like it."

"I hate to be this rude and direct, but you have to get over it. You can't lecture a Decepticon into submission or just avoid shooting all together. You have to protect your team and yourself in battle."

"I understand, Ironhide. I will try to shoot this time. I hope to make you proud."

"I'm going to have Optimus watch to see the progress on his warriors. I want to impress him." He touched her chin. "I know you'll do good if he's there."

Crystal nodded, starting to tremble at the thought of Optimus watching her. She was ready for a mate, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Would Optimus still like her if she could not bear to shoot when it mattered most?

She hurried into the training room and grabbed her cannon. She stood in line with other rookies who were far better shots than she was. She held her breath when Optimus walked into the room with Ironhide.

"Alright, everyone. You know the drill. Fire at the targets."

She trembled when everyone around her fired at once. She felt like she might get sick and she slowly looked to Ironhide and Optimus, who each gave her a nod of encouragement. Everyone else ran at of bullets and the mechs flanking her looked at her expectantly. She slowly raised the cannon, but a wave of nausea hit her and she dropped the cannon. She fell to her servos and knee struts and emptied her tank onto the floor.

Gentle servos held her and her audios registered the hysterical laughter of the young mechs around her. Tears filled her optics and she let herself be lifted. Ironhide fired off his favorite cannon, silencing them.

"Enough of that! I am disappointed in you all. Shower down and head back to your quarters. No training today. Instead, I want you all to write an apology letter to Crystal. Two pages in Ancient Cybertronian."

Groans filled the room as Optimus carried her out. "I've failed," she whispered. She buried her face into his chest, finding comfort in his spark pulse and radiating heat.

"You are obviously not meant to be on the battle field. I have an alternative plan for you," he soothed. He stopped himself from kissing her forehelm, but Crystal wanted it badly. She moved to kiss his lips just as he set her down in front of the MedBay.

She expected punishment when Ratchet came out, but instead she was greeted with a smile.

"Are you ready to start medic training?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Optimus watched Crystal work in the MedBay. He waited to be treated by her. When she came to him, he stopped her and pulled her audio against his lips. "I have watched you grow up and I am proud to know you. The only way I could possibly get happier is if you were mine and I was yours. I love you and I want you to love me too. I understand if-"

"Stop talking," she pleaded. She pulled away and turned her back to him.

Optimus' shoulders fell and he looked away before she pulled his face up to hers. He gasped when she pressed her lips against his. He slowly kissed back, pulling her closer as he sighed lovingly. "I have always wanted this."

"Am I disappointing you?"

"No. It is everything I imagined it would be."

The Prime stood, ignoring his wound on his shoulder. It was minor and he knew he would live if it healed naturally without the aide of ointment or medications. Crystal blinked up at him, squeaking when he lifted her up off her pedes. "I will love you until the stars fall down, until the sun stops coming up, and until time stands still. Then I will have the opportunity to say I'll love you for eternity."

Tears filled Crystal's optics and she smiled softly. "Why not just say it now?"

"It would not mean anything then," he said. He kissed her again, tipping her helm up. "I want it to mean something when I say it. I want you to feel loved."

"With you, I know I am."

He smiled and took her servo. "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I would love to keep you here in my spark. I love you, Crystal, and I never want you to forget it."


End file.
